


Freaking Snake Face

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt Deceit, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, sympathetic deceit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: You can blame my commie arsonist buddy for thisDeceit has never been too fond of his scales. Roman learns that he doesn't know this as well as he thought he did.





	Freaking Snake Face

 

Roman tried screaming, but nothing would come out. He knew trying to move was futile.

 

He shivered as scales dragged across his wrists. 

 

_ “Roman?” _

 

Deceit strode up to him, smiling like a wolf.

 

“You know,  you look awfully tame all tied up and quiet like this. I haven't heard the mindscape this quiet in ages.”

 

Roman tried to spit at him,  but one of the snakes moved and wrapped itself tightly around his head, covering his mouth. 

 

“None of that. Where's all this princely chivalry you boast about?”

 

_ “Roman, honey?” _

 

“No matter. I'm going to make sure you never boast again.”

 

_ “ROMAN, WAKE UP!” _

 

Roman catapulted himself up,  panting and moving his hands over his neck,  making sure the snakes were gone. 

 

“Are you alright? Do I need to get Patton?”

 

Roman jumped and swung, barely missing Dee’s face. 

 

“Woah! Roman! It’s me! It’s Dee!”

 

“D- Dee… right. Right, sorry,” Roman chuckled “Sorry, it’s just the… freaking snake face.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Sorry, darling. Let me just have a moment.”

 

“I’ll do you one better.”

 

Before Roman could ask where he was going, he sunk out, face still emotionless.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Oh, Roman! Good morning! I made coffee. With honey! Just for you!”

 

Roman smiled and took the mug, kissing his hand in gratitude.

 

“Thank you, Padre.”

 

Patton giggled.

 

“Where’s Dee-saster? He’s usually right behind you in the morning.”

 

“I’m not sure. I don’t think he’ll be joining us at breakfast this morning.”

 

“Ah, well… good thing I haven’t started cooking, yet,” Roman swore that Patton sounded relieved. “It’s been so much more peaceful since you two got together,”

 

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying, Patton. Please explain.”

 

Patton chuckled, nervously. “Well, you know… now that he’s got someone keeping a handle on him-”

 

“ _ KEEPING A HANDLE ON HIM???” _

 

Patton stepped back in fear.

 

“ _ HE’S MY BOYFRIEND! NOT SOME PET! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK, PATTON? _ ”

 

“No! Roman, I swear!”

 

“ _ THEN WHAT?? _ ”

 

“HE’S EVIL!”

 

Patton gasped at his own words and covered his mouth. Roman took a breath and looked unnervingly calm, but his eyes looked like steel when he opened them again.

 

“Evil, hmm? And what exactly makes him evil?”

 

Roman took a deep sip of his coffee, staring at Patton like a crouched tiger.

 

“Well, the- the scales…”

 

“I should have figured as much. After all, that’s how he feels, too. You know all that red around his eye? You ever wondered where that came from?”

 

“Roman, please-”

 

“ _ HE TRIED TO BURN THEM OFF!”  _ Roman’s chest heaved with the force of his yelling, he stepped forward, leaving hardly a foot between himself and the terrified side in front of him. 

 

“We were ten. He still can’t see out of that eye. But he’s just a villain, isn’t he? Amazing the lengths he’s gone to, trying to fit into your perfect little family. But sure. He’s the monster here.” Roman set his mug on the counter. 

 

“Thanks again for the coffee,  _ Morality _ .”

 

Roman pretended he didn’t hear Patton trying to hold back tears behind him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Roman fidgeted with his sash, waiting for Deceit to come back. 

 

“Roman.”

 

“Dee! My love! I’m so sorry about before, I- ...Dee… no...”

 

Deceit smiled weakly, his right eye was red from crying. The left side of his face was covered in stained bandages.

 

“How do I look?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love him, I swear....


End file.
